


i could get used to this

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Rose asks, tilting her head to look at Magnolia. They had never really seen eye-to-eye on anything, but this? This Rose understands. Magnolia had just learned that her older sister, Lemon, tracked down the mother that abandoned them all those years ago. Of course Magnolia is upset, and upset people do dumb things.</p><p>Rose doesn’t necessarily want to be the one dealing with this particular display. Magnolia stands her ground on the cement block st the bottom of the flag pole though.</p><p>Magnolia rolls her eyes. “I’m protesting, obviously.”</p><p>“By not wearing any clothes?” Rose asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/132709030712/for-margodevalois-rose-magnolia-from-hart-of)

☀✿☀✿☀

****

“What are you doing?” Rose asks, tilting her head to look at Magnolia. They had never really seen eye-to-eye on anything, but this? This Rose understands. Magnolia had just learned that her older sister, Lemon, tracked down the mother that abandoned them all those years ago. Of course Magnolia is upset, and upset people do dumb things.

Rose doesn’t necessarily want to be the one dealing with this particular display. Magnolia stands her ground on the cement block st the bottom of the flag pole though.

Magnolia rolls her eyes. “I’m protesting, obviously.”

“By not wearing any clothes?” Rose asks, raising an eyebrow. She reaches her hand out and waves Magnolia towards her. “C'mon, get down from there. You’re going to regret the second people come in and start taking photos.”

“I just don’t want uniforms!” Magnolia protests. “Do you know how hard I’ve worked on my wardrobe this summer? It’s perfect. I always look good. I always do!”

Rose nods, understanding. She keeps her hand in the air though, waiting for Magnolia to take it. “You don’t want to do this, Mag.”

Magnolia snorts. “You don’t know what I want to do, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.”

“I know that once you get through dealing with your feelings about your mother, you’re going to feel embarrassed that you showed Mr. Turner your pink bra and matching boy shorts,” Rose says. It makes Magnolia’s lips twitch, and she can’t help but smile. She flicks her hand one more time and Magnolia slips her hand into Rose’s. She helps her get down from the cement block that holds the pole for their flag in place.

“It is a bit chilly,” Magnolia murmurs.

“Where are your clothes?” Rose asks, glancing around. She spies Magnolia’s name-brand purse on the ground and walks over to it. She opens it up and pulls out her shirt and pants. “Hurry, or else Mr. Turner will see you.”

“I really don’t want that,” Magnolia admits. “He’d never be able to look me in the eye again.”

“Hey, maybe your GPA would rise,” Rose says, smiling now.

Magnolia’s head snaps up as she gives her a long look. Rose can’t read her expression, but after a moment, Magnolia’s lips curl. “Yeah? You think I look good?”

Rose snorts. “You don’t need me to tell you that you’re gorgeous. You already know that.”

Magnolia has her pants on now, covering the smooth skin of her legs and butt. Rose had had a hard time keeping her eyes off her, but now she wishes she had taken a second to memorize the way she looks. “Honestly, you might be the first person to make me believe it.”

“Bull shit, Mag. You don’t need anyone to tell you that you’re drool-worthy gorgeous! Everyone knows it. You must know it when you look at yourself in the mirror. Guys are chasing you down with drool from their mouths; girls want to be you. You’re the It Girl that everyone craves to be around,” Rose tells her. Halfway through, Magnolia stopped moving. Her arms are both mostly through her shirt, but she hasn’t pulled it over her head yet.

“Since when do you call me Mag?” she finally asks. A second later, her shirt is on, and in place.

Rose huffs. “I don’t call you that. That would imply we’re friends, but why would you ever be friends with a loser like me, huh?”

Magnolia’s lips part. “What? Rose–”

“Have a good day, Magnolia,” Rose snaps. She grabs her books, clutching them tight to her chest, and storms towards the school.

It’s not until she’s in the safety of the quiet library ten minutes later that she questions why she freaked out. Maybe it’s because if a girl like Magnolia doubted her attractiveness, what does that say about a girl like Rose? She brushes some hair out of her face, sighing as she opens her book. 

Magnolia captured the room, no matter where she goes. People always turned to attempt to take her all in. She was so fearless; so willing to put herself out there for the world to see; she never gave people the time of day if she didn’t think they were worthy. Rose always wanted to be like her, wanted to have that same air of confidence that Magnolia carried with her, and have people in awe of her. Rose could never be like that though.

She was too quirky, too smart, and too average.

She closes her book, after reading the same sentence three times.

Rose had been angry that Magnolia doesn’t seem to understand her impact on the people around her; had been annoyed that she had been so willing to risk it all because she was upset about her mother.

Mostly though, Rose is mad that she still has a crush on Magnolia despite spending the last year trying to get over her.  
  


 

☀✿☀✿☀   
  


 

“Hey, can we talk?” a voice comes from behind her two days later. She jerks her head up in surprise, and finds herself twisting to see Magnolia. She doesn’t look as dolled up as she usually does. In fact, she’s wearing barely any makeup, a baggy shirt that she probably stole from Lemon’s closet when she gets depressed, and a pair of sweat pants to match.

Rose nods, mostly because no words seem to come to her. She closes her book on her finger, holding her page, and moves over on the rock. She’s surprised Magnolia even found her here. Only Zoe really knows she comes here when she’s trying to escape everything else.

“I heard about your dad,” Magnolia says once she’s seated beside her.

Rose snorts. “I’m not surprised. Everyone else heard.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I hadn’t heard from him in a few months, so it was due to happen. He barrels out of my life as quick as he comes,” Rose tells her. She glances over at Magnolia. “How are you doing about your mother?”

“I–I don’t know. She left us. She doesn’t care about us; I don’t want to care about her,” Magnolia says.

“But you do. Of course you do, she’s your mother,” Rose whispers. She moves her pinky to cover Magnolia’s on the rock. Magnolia curls hers around to hold tight. “Just like my dad’s my dad. He’s a drunken asshole, with no intention of ever changing. But at the end of the day, I still go out for drinks with him or wait at Wade’s for three hours in hopes that he’ll show up like he said he would. He wouldn’t. He never does.”

“And last night?” Magnolia prompts.

“Last night, he came stumbling into Wade’s, drunk out of his mind, calling me a whore and a slut–” Rose stops talking; her emotions catching the words in her throat. She takes a deep, shaky breathe, and then exhales. “Wade’s a good man. He kicked him out. Told me that he’s a liar. Of course he’s a liar. No one wants me, right? That’s what my mom’s told me. That’s why she didn’t want me on birth control.”

“Wow,” she whispers.

“Yep. At least your mom doesn’t come back to periodically ruin any sliver of an image you might have gained for dating Frederick,” Rose says, smiling even though her throat is thick.

“Frederick Dean doesn’t know what he wants. You deserve better than him anyway,” Magnolia tells her.

Rose laughs, but it’s a strangled sound. “I guess. He kind of kisses like a frog though.”

“I know!” Magnolia says, laughing harder now. “I’m sorry I kissed him. I was jealous.”

“Of me? That’s ridiculous,” Rose says, shaking her head.

“Of him, actually.”

“Why him?” Rose asks.

“Because he was with you.”

Rose tries to swallow the lump in her throat, even focuses on breathing for a moment to loosen the knot in her chest, but instead she ends up squeezing Magnolia’s pinky finger a little tighter.

“You gonna meet your mom?”

“Maybe. Lemon says we have a half-sister named Scarlett.”

Rose scoffs. “Your mother likes her fancy colours, huh? Lemon, Magnolia, Scarlett? I’m sensing a pattern.”

Magnolia bumps her shoulder into Rose’s, smile on her face. “Shut up, you dork.”

Immediately, Rose ducks her head. She doesn’t want her to see the blush creeping on her cheeks. It’s hard, being in love with a girl who doesn’t have a clue. She’d gone to Zoe about this once, and Zoe had gave her a huge speech on how it’s okay to feel something for the same sex. Only that’s not why Rose had gone to her. She wasn’t concerned about being into a girl; she was concerned about being in love with Magnolia Breeland. That’s the scariest thing Rose has ever had to deal with.

“When I call you a dork, you know it means that I think you’re cute, right?” Magnolia asks.

Rose looks up at her now, smiling a little. “Yeah. Something like that.”

Magnolia’s face softens. “Thanks for talking me down from the pole the other day.”

“Of course.” She almost says,  _what are friends for?_ But they’re not friends. Not really.

“I couldn’t really look Mr. Turner in the eye,” Magnolia teases. “It was too awkward thinking about how he might have seen me in my pink bra. I’m glad it was just you who did.”

“At least I could talk you down. If it had been Frederick, he would’ve been licking your stomach.”

“Are you kidding? He’s way more Goody-Two-Shoes than you are!” Magnolia says, laughing now. When the sound dies, her eyes darken. “Did you think about licking me, Rose?”

“I–uh–no–”

Magnolia snorts. “I don’t believe you for a second. That’s cool. If I wanted anyone to lick me, I think I’d like it to be you.”

Rose’s cheeks are turning red; she can feel it. She looks down at their pinkies, and can’t seem to look away. She mumbles, “I have a crush on you, Mag.”

“See?” Magnolia whispers, “There you go, calling me Mag again.”

Rose looks up at her, ready to apologize, but the expression Magnolia wears stops her. Her lips part, and no words come out.

“I have a crush on you too. How could I not?” Magnolia continues. “Smarter than anyone else in this damn town, funny, unpredictable, beautiful–”

“You think I’m unpredictable and beautiful?” Rose blurts.

“I do. And I think–”

Rose leans forward, her lips pressing against Magnolia’s and muting any words that might have come next. Her book falls from her lap. She doesn’t care; it frees her other hand up so she can wrap it around the back of Magnolia’s neck

They part eventually, panting and surprised. Rose’s eyes keep glancing down to her lips. “I’m–”

“Don’t say sorry,” Magnolia interrupts. “Don’t say sorry, Rose.”

“–happy we finally did that,” Rose finishes instead. She lets out a nervous laugh, resting her forehead against Magnolia’s. “I have spent at least four years having sleepless nights thinking about what it’d be like to kiss you.”

“And?”

“And it was even better,” Rose murmurs. “How was it for you? I know you have way more kissing experience than I do–”

“It was the best so far. Let’s try the tongue thing and see what that’s like?” Magnolia asks.

“I could get used to this,” Rose responds. This time when they kiss, she unhooks their pinkies and intertwines all of their fingers together. 

Maybe their parents sucked, and maybe things would be weird next Monday at school, but Rose doesn’t mind so much right now.

“You know, I always liked you,” Magnolia whispers. “There’s something about you, Rose, that no one else possesses.”

“What’s that?”

“Magic or something,” Magnolia teases. She presses her lips against hers again and murmurs, “Wouldyouwannadateme?”

Rose pulls away. “What was that?”

“Would you wanna date me?”

“Oh no, we are. You kissed me. That means we’re basically destined to get married now,” Rose teases. She leans in and kisses her again.

“I could get used to this,” Magnolia whispers, echoing her words earlier. Rose grins.

“I don’t kiss like a frog?”

“Trust me; you’re nothing like Frederick Dean,” Magnolia promises with a laugh. 

 

☀✿☀✿☀ 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/)


End file.
